


So mean!

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Apparently Cheek Kisses isn't a tag? Weird, Bc you guys are the ones that have to deal with it, Bon is an EXCELLENT boyfriend I will fight u on this, Coding, Computer Programming, Computers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fufufufu, Hugs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's ok, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Miwa has a tendency to stay up late coding. Suguro takes it upon himself to make sure he sleeps, one way or another.





	So mean!

Suguro stirred and cracked an eye open sleepily, glancing over to the desk where the alarm clock sat, glowing green numbers clearly visible in the lack of light. It read 3:31 am. Seemed as though he hadn't been asleep very long, maybe... 4 hours or so? But looking just a little to the right, he saw someone who had probably been awake for much longer.  
  
Sat cross legged on the spinnable office chair was Miwa, leant forward on one elbow with his red rimmed glasses halfway down his nose, typing away quietly. He occasionally sighed, hitting the delete key a couple of times, or leant back to stretch, squinting at the artificial glare of the screen in the dark. Suguro frowned slightly, slipping out of the warmth of the bed as quietly as he could. He really shouldn't be staying up this late to work on that app, as cool as it was. He seemed just a tad too dedicated to it, always losing track of time and forgetting to go to sleep, working well into the morning sometimes.  
  
He managed to stand up without the other exwire noticing him, and snuck slowly up behind him and peered over his shoulder. He was rewriting the same few lines of code over and over... Was there a problem with it? Well, in any case, he could ask in a little minute. For now, he wanted to surprise him.

He counted down from three in his head, then struck, wrapping his arms around Miwa from behind with a smirk.  
  
"Gooood morning!" He laughed -though he kept his voice down, there were still people asleep-, grinning when the smaller monk let slip a surprised squeak, wriggling in his hold.  
  
Once the initial shock faded, Miwa started giggling, hands leaving the keyboard to hold onto the other's arm.  
  
"H-hey!" He whined. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Heh, whatever." Suguro shrugged, letting go of him but still resting his chin on his head. "So, what's up? Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
Miwa sighed, tucking one knee up to his chest. "It's this _one_ line..." He said, irritated. "I've been rewriting it for the past half hour, but I keep messing it up! I can't figure out where I'm going wrong with it."  
  
"Why don't'cha sleep on it and try again in the morning?"  
  
"I'd really rather get it done..." Miwa said, pulling his other leg up with a slight pout.  
  
"You'll never get it right when you're tired." Bon countered.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Plus, you'll get cold." Suguro leant forward, brushing a kiss to the smaller other's cheek. "Come to bed with me, c'mon."  
  
" F-fine!" he laughed, blushing as he set about saving his work. "If you _really_ want me to."  
  
The moment Miwa shut his laptop down Suguro spun the chair around to face him, hooking an arm under the pits of his knees and scooping him up, laughing as Miwa threw his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder.  
  
"S-stop it!" He giggled. "You'll drop me!  
  
"No I won't, c'mooon..." Suguro carried him over to the bed, stopping there for long enough for Miwa to remove his face from the crook of his neck and look up at him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled, kissing him on the forehead with a hum-  
  
-Then promptly dropped him.  
  
The smaller of the two hit the bed with a soft "oof", looking up to see Suguro sitting on the edge of the bed, next to him with the smuggest grin he'd ever seen.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't drop me...!" Koneko gasped in mock betrayal as he pulled the duvet up over himself, tugging it up to only show his eyes.  
  
"Heh, I didn't promise."  
  
Suguro lay down next to him, lifting the covers up for a second so he could get underneath too. He soon found Konekomaru's arms around him, as usual, forehead pressed to his chest.  
  
"How come you're always warm?" The smaller Exwire huffed into his shirt. "It's not fair..."  
  
"Just gives me leverage to get y'to cuddle up with me."  
  
Miwa nuzzled into him a little, and Bon threw an arm over him, tugging him closer, listening to his breathing even out as he relaxed.  
  
"You're so mean, Bon..." He whined quietly.  
  
"Eh, whatever." Ryuuji chuckled softly. "You love me anyway, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a rarepair that there's not even an official tag for it yet?? Imma cry
> 
> (if y'all want some nice music to write fluff to you should try Plain Plaid Purple Morning. Shit's lit)


End file.
